


Decked Out [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas Smut, F/M, Gift Giving, In a manner of speaking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Decked Out" by sabinelagrande."Percy has an excellent time unwrapping his Christmas present."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Decked Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921269) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



Length: 12:02  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/decked%20out.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a belated holiday gift for you all! I've been _waiting_ for the opportunity to record some of sabinelagrande's Percy/Vex fic. :D


End file.
